


Captain Salkin Treasure

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Airoplane, Drunk Pirate, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, Shenanigans, drunk, pirate, policeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain Salkin Treasure

PIRATE SHENANIGANS  
Location: Big winged beast   
Pirate: Captain Salkin Treasure

The big winged beast was up in the air already a few hours on its course. Within the Captain’s cabin there was a change of residence. One man in particular, Captain Salkin Treasure. He was informed by the mysterious unidentified messenger to take control of this behemoth vessel and guide it to the known destination of the Caribbean. Just before the Captain’s cabin a brown haired boy with a face of freckles and with open blue eyes was just looking into the direction before him while he listened to the big winged beast engine pump out the air that sliced through the engines on either side of the big band withed wings outside of it a voice eventually came through the the device from above. “Hello, thee. This is you’re Captain speaking. Where setting sail upon this vessel”. The voice upon the speaker sounded like the Captain of this big winged beast was a Scottish bloke. That was Salkin. Salkin who had just spoken those words at the microphone in the spaced area where the hostess set up the food for the passengers out of sight from the passengers before him that where facing the in opposite way as him. 

Just before he was going to head on into the Captain’s cabin. His twitching nose caught a whiff of what he knows what it might be. It was alcohol that was stored in this squared sized humming noisy contained metal squared box that had a black handle upon it that was also out of sight from the passengers, witch was a good thing. Salkin sneaked his booted orangey brown leather boots forward into the direction of the container, his knees bent within his also orangey brown trousers that where hoisted up with a black unseen belt. His eyes peeled open wide with a slithering tongue that breached the edge of his mouth feeling lucky he had just scored the mother load of alcohol. With his left hand, rather than his right because it was a hooked one that was strapped around his blue upper shirt and his red underneath shirt that was floundering around his form seeing slight tired parts where missing from it that exposed parts of his broader shouldered figure but, also it was held in place with a red strap around his right shoulder that leaded into the direction of his left sided waist hooking up at the back that held two medium sized swords that hanged against his covered chest. His left hand vastly approached the black handle, he whipped open the container before him, his beating heart halted as did his eyes seeing the little glassed bottles of the liquid within it. He narrowed his brown bushy brows before him in disbelief. Salkin out of curiosity removed his left hand from the black handle, his fingers approached one of the closer bottles into his hand, he manovered it into his focus point taking a gander at the bottled liquid seeing his reflection in it of his face and his shaved mohawk hair style that was the colour of a darker red as his eyes read the word ‘Rum’ that was sticked to the bottle. This changed his first intentions into his second intentions towards the bottle being small.

Salkin took the opened bottles rimmed edge towards his mouth taking the first flask of alcohol letting it slip and slide its way down his opened food pipe while he began to gulp the liquid feeling it immensely hit the back of his throat fulfilling his active emptiness to a full one making him want even more than he should have taken as he placed his mouth over the glassed rimmed edge of the bottle exposing out his upper covered moustache that also connected below his lip in a bellowing motion forming a circular curve that sat upon the edges of his chin in a straight line linking back up to his sideburns. 

Salkin had now lost all his motor skills. He was in the unknown state. He now was constrained in a passengers seat right at the front row of the big winged beast feeling completely out of it because he hadn’t done the task right. His dagger dropping eyes with a smudged focus point with his mind full of drugged infused alcohol he mumbled a few words from his infused rum breathe. “ I heard thars a booty map, in here”. While he was being completely oblivious to what state he was in right now. But, then he felt pressure across his chest, his body began to move as he leaked out small amount of breath as he tried to move either of his hands but, no use their where constrained leather straps holding him in place “Is this necessary?”. He spoke wondering if anyone would hear him while he looked out around himself as his eye sight began to adjusted to what state he was actually in as he came back to realisation feeling the drug within him was waring off. 

At the finishing point of the flight. Salkin was manovered by a more stronger man to carry his boarded weight upon his arms as he moved swiftly across the elevator who had him draped over himself with Salkin’s right hand around the flight attendants shoulder, the mans hand held Salkin’s two legs up and over the escalators black stripped movable bands that never stopped. The man carried him upon the last step hearing a vague amount of slurred words from the mans mouth. “I be nah always drunk! I jus' walk funny”. He breathed out in a slur. “Really!-“. The man replied. “-I never trust a man, that doesn’t drink”. He didn’t think he would get a response but, he did as the flight attendant began to place Salkin in a reserved wheelchair that was at the end of the elevator waiting for him. Once he was in strapped back up in his place Salkin spoke again. “Drinking rum before ten, makes you a pirate. Not a alcoholic”. Before the wheelchair was a policeman wearing full uniform and his first words where. “What will we do with a drunken Pirate?”.


End file.
